


Kuroo's feelings exposed

by WanderessAS



Series: KuroAka deserves more love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderessAS/pseuds/WanderessAS
Summary: It started innocently enough.First, Kuroo met Bokuto and they clicked right from the start.Then Akaashi happens and Kuroo doesn't think he's ever felt this way, but he definitely understands why Bokuto can't shut up about him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroAka deserves more love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Kuroo's feelings exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This was born out of a nice conversation I had with a friend. It involved lots of things and cute interactions that I haven't written yet, so this is more or less world-building and the beginning of a series of long one-shots since I have no self-control and can't wait what you guys think of this!  
> It's my first time posting anything for this fandom and of course it had to be a rarepair haha  
> Hope you enjoy this and look forward to the next parts

It all started innocently enough.

When Bokuto and Kuroo met for the first time they exchanged numbers and stayed in contact after the training camp. They texted about pretty much everything. Practice, teammates, boring classes, exams and of course, lots and lots of volleyball and some memes.

  
  


Then Akaashi appeared in the training camp of the year after. Kuroo had heard wonders about this boy from Bokuto, the owl always texting or even calling excitedly to talk about his precious little kouhai who was oh so talented. Kuroo was somewhat familiar with the back of Bokuto’s teammate since he never could manage to convince Akaashi to show his face. Kuroo also knew that this mysterious person wore the number five of Fukurodani.

No matter how much Kuroo thought that he knew about Akaashi before actually meeting him, he was in no way shape or form ready to see the real thing.

_ Akaashi is beautiful. _

Now, Kuroo has always been aware of his own appearance and he knows people find him attractive but Akaashi was on a completely different level. His sharp eyes seemed to be lazy but were in fact taking everything in rather sharply, his black hair contrasting with his skin beautifully and his lean body giving him an almost angelic look.

“Hey, hey, hey Kuroo!!” Bokuto came jumping at him, as enthusiastic as ever, definitely helping to take Kuroo out of his current daydream. He hugged his shoulders with an arm and smacked his back with the other.

“Yo, Bokuto, how’re you doin’?” Kuroo said casually, returning the smacks at his back with a grin of his own. 

“Great! I’ve already told you this but maaan, thanks to Akaashi I can spike so much better and faster now! I’m telling you, he’s a godsend!” Kuroo couldn’t agree more with that statement, for a very different reason.

“Oh yeah? Well I’ve said this before too but our Kenma is going to leave you with your mouth hanging,” Kuroo said as he stroked under Bokuto’s chin with a self-satisfied smile. Bokuto smiled and then turned to look around. “Then? Where is your setter? I’ll introduce mine first!” And so Bokuto ran off to Akaashi and Kuroo couldn’t help the heartbeat that skipped when they made eye contact. He tried to actually smile but he was so used to grinning and mocking that he wasn’t even that sure of his own smile.

That’s when Kenma appeared beside him, eyes fixed on his phone since he was playing a game. “Don’t be a show off,” was his only comment as he continued to walk but Kuroo caught him be the collar of his jacket.

“Hold on now Kenma, now let’s be polite and say hi to our opponents,” Kuroo smiled down at Kenma, his eyes immediately going back to Akaashi afterwards. Kenma looked between them and then nodded.

Formalities aside, Akaashi and Kenma clicked right away, the both of them calm and composed but also very smart, witty and with a constantly exasperating friend. The only difference was that Akaashi (tried to) keep Bokuto from trouble while Kenma… didn’t. But Kuroo was smart enough to only get in the troubles he knew he could make his way out as easily as he made his way in.

But Kuroo was more than a little interested in Akaashi and Kenma knew. Thank god Yaku didn’t know yet or Kuroo would be really irritated. But so far Kenma just gave him knowing smiles and didn’t really refuse to practice with him and the other owls. Kuroo appreciated it from the bottom of his helpless heart.

After another session of training, they decided to take showers and call it a night. But Kuroo was still feeling a little anxious, his heart not slowing down after Akaashi had complimented his blocking skills with a small smile.

Kuroo was in heaven.

Or he felt like he didn’t need to go to heaven now that he knew how that felt. And all of a sudden Bokuto’s voice and praise for Akaashi started to echo in his mind and… okay but what were the odds that both him and his best bro liked the same person? Even if Bokuto didn’t seem to be into guys Kuroo was more than sure that Akaashi’s beauty could make any het reconsider his sexuality for a second.

Kuroo was in a complicated position.

Either way, Bokuto had never even mentioned any type of feelings towards his setter to this moment, so chances were low. If Kuroo happened to like him, then it wasn’t really in his control.

“Hey Kenma, what are you playing? Can you show me?” Kuroo heard Bokuto’s voice and smiled as he watched Kenma walking off with Bokuto, begrudgingly showing the other some of the mechanics of his game. And then it dawned on Kuroo.

_ Those two little shits. _

They left without helping them with the clean up.

Kuroo sighed and then turned to face Akaashi, a hand moving through his own hair, wondering what it would feel like if it was Akaashi’s pretty locks.

Akaashi was looking him straight in the eyes.

Kuroo gulped before opening his mouth.

“Are you going to leave me to clean up too?” Akaashi gave him a tired half-smile and shook his head. “If we do it together then we’ll be done faster.” Ah, Akaashi was so kind, so smart. So pretty. Kuroo couldn’t help his grin as he nodded and went to retrieve the ball that they had used to put it back in its place in silence.

“Kuroo-san?” Akaashi said after a few moments of hesitation. “Could you help me with the net, please?”

“Ah, I’ll be right there!” Kuroo called out and then approached the other side of the court. “You know, Bokuto talks wonders about you and I can see what he means,” he started absentmindedly, stumbling over his words when he saw Akaashi rising an eyebrow at him. “You’re a great setter, is what I’m trying to say. Your skills are amazing, it feels like you’ve been playing with Bo for years.”

“Thank you, Kuroo-san. It means a lot coming from you,” it was Kuroo’s turn to show some confusion in his expression. Akaashi was blushing a little, but it could have been the fact that they were just training after all. “Since Kenma-san is also an exceptional setter, I think it means a lot that you think I’m good. You two also seem to be in sync and know each other very well.”

“Heh, yeah, that’s because we’ve been friends for a long time. No matter what that little punk tells you, he’s been dealing with me for longer than I can remember.” That was a lie, though. There was no way that Kuroo would forget the day he met his best friend, when they were still just kids.

Akaashi chuckled at that and only said a soft “I see” before continuing with the clean up. 

***

Kuroo was feeling in a very good mood.

Even after Yaku said that his grin was disgusting he just brushed it off and patted his head before going to the showers. He could get along with Akaashi. Akaashi didn’t give him the cold shoulder. He even appreciated his compliment. Well, he knows how much Akaashi admires Bokuto after the first days of the training camp and the beauty probably just respects his opinion since Kuroo is older than him, but still. It had made Kuroo  _ so _ happy.

His happy state of mind was disturbed when he opened the door to the showers and was met with a shirtless Akaashi.

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi acknowledged and then went back to getting ready for a shower.

Kuroo just nodded and moved a little tense to another locker to leave his clothes, each movement slow and deliberate.

How should he feel? He was going to take a shower with Akaashi, maybe he’d go and soak in the baths for a while too. Maybe they would share more moments together but. Akaashi. Naked.

Oh no, that was bad. Kuroo has always been curious how was he supposed to keep his eyes to himself…

He came out of his reverie when he heard a shower turning on. “Thank the gods…” sighed Kuroo, shoulders less tense. At least Akaashi was already showering, so there was no way Kuroo would keep his eyes off the walls and floors. He turned the tap and allowed the hot water run down his body. He cleaned himself quickly and pretended not to hear Akaashi sigh when he stayed with the water running down his back, probably relaxing. Then, he went straight to soak in the bath at least for a couple of minutes. All the training would go to waste if he pulled a muscle now.

Kuroo stayed with his eyes closed, breathing slowly as he felt the tiredness of a day training and pushing his limits catching up to him. He could almost fall asleep there… he heard the water splashing a little. So Akaashi had decided to soak for a bit too… good, good, he didn’t want the pretty setter unable to continue playing, that’d be a shame… and he looked so good in those shorts, too…

“Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo’s head snapped to attention, giving him some whiplash. He hadn’t been thinking out loud, had he.

“Mn? What is it, Akaashi?” The name always felt so right on his tongue he couldn’t help smiling a bit.

“I’m going now,” Akaashi was indeed beginning to stand now, drops of water falling from his hair and running down his neck and shoulders. And lower. “Please don’t fall asleep here, you could catch a cold.”

Kuroo nodded sleeppily and rubbed one of his eyes with his hand. Then he hear a small chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Kuroo-san,” another chuckle. “I’m sorry but your hair looks the most tamed I’ve ever seen it.”

Kuroo couldn’t help his own sly grin as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head. “Don’t worry, tomorrow or even in a while it’ll be back to the usual.”

Akaashi’s cheeks grew hotter and his smile grew softer before he turned around to leave. “Good. I think it looks better like that.”

It is fair to say that Kuroo’s face bloomed in red while no one was there to see it.

***

“All good things come to an end, huh?” Kuroo said as the training camp was officially finished for that year.

“Bro! Let’s hang out more! Yeah? We can train together too!” Said Bokuto with his usual excitement. Kuroo smiled as they shook hands and then bumped shoulders. “You can invite Kenma too, he was as amazing as you said he was. But our Akaashi is just as amazing.” Just as Bokuto had said that, both Kenma and Akaashi made their appearance.

“Goodbye, Bokuto.” Kenma was polite and nodded in the direction of the older owl, probably having already said his goodbyes to Akaashi.

“See you soon, Kenma! Next time we face each other our Fukurodani will have improved a lot, so try to keep up!” Bokuto’s boisterous laughter slowly faded as he went back to his own team.

Akaashi sighed tiredly in Bokuto’s direction and then turned back to Kuroo.

“Good bye, Kuroo-san. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“Yeah, same. Thanks for taking care of Bokuto,” Kuroo smiled kindly as Akaashi turned to leave.

Akaashi was leaving.

Maybe they’d bump into each other once in a while in town; though, Kuroo wasn’t too sure about that since he was sure that he’d remember such a pretty face and so far, he had never in his life bumped with him. And so, Kuroo stood there, unsure of how to proceed now. He’d just look forward to the training camp of the next year, hope that Akaashi doesn’t change schools nor leave Fukurodani’s team…

He was about to turn when Yaku kicked him on the back, grunting something along the lines of “not going to deal with your pinning for a whole year!”

And Kuroo was set in motion.

He made his way to Akaashi and managed to catch his breath before calling out his name. Akaashi turned, surprise turning into confusion turning into something Kuroo feared to name.

The younger male turned fully to face him, having to tilt his head a bit to look up to him. “Yes, Kuroo-san?”

“I… uh, I noticed that you and Kenma got along so I wanted to ask for your number for him. He’s a bit shy, heh…”

He messed up.

But hey, if Akaashi still gave him his number then it would still be a win.

Then, why was Akaashi smiling at him so smugly?

“I see, so, Kenma-san asked for it?” Kuroo nodded and Akaashi’s eyes glinted with mischief. “Then, would you lend me your phone for a bit?”

“Sure, and thank you, I’m sure Kenma will appreciate it.”

After a moment, Akaashi returned the phone with a small grin.

“I’d like it if you texted me too, Kuro-san. So that I can save your number.”

Kuroo was taken aback by that and smiled in return. “Sure thing, I will.”

***

Kuroo had been smiling like an idiot at his phone the whole ride home and after a while Kenma felt like he had to ask why, even if he had more or less an idea of the reason why.

“Why do you look so happy? It’s gross.”

“Oh, right! I got Akaashi’s number for you, since you seemed all buddy buddy with him,” replied Kuroo, already about to share the number with Kenma.

“And he gave it to you?” Kuroo nods. “Just like that?” Kuroo nodded again, a little confused when Kenma’s eyes glowed with the same mischief Akaashi’s had. “Well, that’s very nice of him. Thanks Kuroo, but I already got his number.”

“What…?”

“Yesterday.”

***

Kuroo was so embarrassed that it took him the whole weekend to even consider sending a text to Akaashi, and when he did it was already monday. If he texted early in the morning there would be no way that he would be able to focus in the wait of Akaashi’s reply.

Once classes ended there was practice and practice was very distracting, so he sent a casual text to Akaashi and hoped that when he came back there’d be some sort of reply.

But boy was he surprised when during a break he saw a picture of Bokuto taking a selfie with Akaashi’s phone and Akaashi himself blushing and trying to reach for it.

_ Apologies, Kuroo-san. Bokuto-san got a little excited when he saw your text. I should have been more careful. _

Kuroo’s eyes shined and were glued to the screen for a while, until Kenma coughed and Kuroo scrambled to reply.

_ Hahahaha say hi to Bo for me, good luck in practice _

_ Nice blush ;) _

Yes Kuroo, was mortified to send that but Akaashi wasn’t seeing him so whatever.

***

Yes, Akaashi blushed even darker when he saw Kuroo’s shameless reply. And no, he didn’t give Bokuto’s Kuroo’s words, he didn’t deserve them. Or maybe he did. Akaashi really did not know how to reply to Kuroo after it took him so long to text him.

“Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san says hi.”

“Haha! That guy, sure has a way with words. I’ll share my best friend with you, Akaashi.” Bokuto winked at his teammate before going to drink water.

Akaashi smiled at his screen before typing his reply.

***

_ Thank you. _

_ How is your hair? _

Kuroo chuckled.

_ Already with the teasing? _

_ Heh _

_ Akaashi you surprise me _

***

Akaashi grinned and tapped quickly, making sure to not let any of his teammates see.

_ Is that good? _

***

_ I’m a curious person so _

_ What do you think? _

_ I think we might get along. _

***

  
Yaku was  _ so _ wrong to think that he wouldn’t see Kuroo pinning after a certain team’s setter for the rest of the year. But what was kinda worse is that the poor kid seemed to be as clueless as his teammate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to drop a comment about the boys, they deserve more love and I love discussing promtps and ideas, I'll do my best to reply everyone  
> Umm gently reminder that English isn't really my first language so if you find a typo or something that doesn't make sense please don't be afraid to point it out, that's how we learn in the end


End file.
